Ticklish
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Feeling once again bored with her work, Neptune decides to visit one of the other CPUs. The lucky girl she decides to visit with is Blanc, who is evidently quite ticklish.


**Ticklish**

BW: I've haven't been doing much, lately. Big surprise, right? Anyway, I'll let people know I'm still alive. By the way, Marry Christmas! Is what I would say, because I would've uploaded this on Christmas, but there was an issue with the server. Anyway, this is a Hyperdimension Neptunia one shot fic starring my favorite characters Neptune and Blanc, with cameos from other characters, but mainly Neptune and Blanc. Please enjoy.

**(I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

* * *

"I'm bored~!" Neptune yawned, plopping down on the floor. Thanks to Histoire, Neptune was doing nothing but work. Work was such a boring word to this CPU. She wants something fun to do. Thankfully, Histy isn't around right now. Now, she's free to sneak out.

And sneak out she did. The moment Histoire decided to check up on Neptune after a little while, the young CPU was gone, and much paper work left unfinished sitting in her office.

"Not again…" Histoire muttered sullenly. Neptune has always done this, so this is nothing new. However, to this day, it greatly irritates the Oracle Tome. How Planeptune hasn't fallen apart yet with Neptune as its CPU is far beyond this tome's comprehension.

"Um, Histoire, have you seen my sister anywhere…?" Nepgear asked, entering the office, but froze upon entry. Histoire didn't turn around to face the candidate, nor did she say anything. She sat there, floating in silence in her tome. By what Nepgear was looking at, an obvious answer was right in front of her. "Um, never mind. I'll just look elsewhere…" she said, and left without another word to the living tome.

**(-Meanwhile-)**

Neptune is out wandering the streets of her nation, Planeptune. Now that she's escaped captivity, she pondered what to do in her newly found free time. While there are plenty of things to do, there's got to be something to do, right? And what better fun to have, than to go and hangout with one of the other CPUs?

"Which one should I visit?" she pondered. She hangs out a lot with Noire, but she's probably busy. There's Vert, who likes company, especially Nepgear's, but she must be playing games online like usual.

"Hey, maybe her..." Neptune started snickering to herself, with the person she's planning to visit.

**(-Lowee's Basilicom-)**

Blanc was enjoying her peaceful time, reading one of her new books in her room. After having finished up some paper work, she decide to take a break and read as usual. Her jacket was folded neatly on the floor next to her, while her shoes and her hat were also placed close by.

Mina has taken Ram and Rom out to do some shopping, so for the time being, it was quiet, something Blanc found joyous at times. But, the peace wouldn't last long, as a mysterious figure approached the reading CPU.

"Hey, whatcha readin'?" asked the figure from behind Blanc.

"A new adventure novel by A. Christin." answered Blanc.

"Ooh, is it good?" the figure asked more.

"It's her best yet. I've only finished about half the book." Blanc said, with a cute smile.

"Half already? Wow, you really love to read, don't you Blanc?"

"What're you talking about? Reading has always been my-" Blanc immediately paused. The petit CPU spurn around to see the familiar face of Neptune, who obviously is the mysterious figure, somehow managed to sneak up on Blanc.

"Hello~!" Neptune greeted her fellow CPU cheerfully.

**(-Lastation's Basilicom-)**

"Huh? You're looking Neptune?" Uni asked Nepgear, who had just come to Lastation's Basilicom hoping to find her older sister.

"Yeah…" Nepgear sighed.

"I guess this means she snuck or something, huh." Uni said.

"You guessed right." Nepgear replied.

"Well, sorry to say she's not here."

"I see. Sorry to come and bother you." Nepgear apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry you have such an irresponsible CPU for an older sister." Uni joked.

"Don't say that. Neptune's a good CPU and a good big sister. Sometimes she doesn't know when to act CPU-like, you know."

"Everyone knows, I'm sure." Uni said.

"By the way, how's your sister doing?" Nepgear asked.

"A workaholic, as usual." Uni answered, with a somewhat sad tone in her voice. Clearly, she'd like to spend more time with her older sister, but Noire seems more interested in her work then family.

"I see..." Nepgear said, feeling Uni's deject aura.

"Well, excuse me for being a workaholic." Noire's voice echoed into the CPU candidates ears.

"Whoa!" the two girls jerked back to see Noire walking up to them.

"S-Sis, are you done with your work?" Uni stammered a bit, still surprise to see her older sister.

"Yes. There's a problem with that, I assume?" Noire asked.

"N-No, none whatsoever!" Uni quickly answered.

"So, Neptune snuck away from her duties again, huh?" Noire looks towards Neptune's younger sister, "It must be difficult dealing with her antics, Nepgear."

"No. I'm used to it." Nepgear smiled, "Anyway, I'll leaving now. Take care, Noire, Uni." Nepgear said, as she begins to take leave.

"Yeah, you too, Nepgear." Noire bid to candidate.

"Hey, Nepgear, if you come to visit again next time, let's hang out a little!" Uni said to Nepgear.

"Sure. Bye!"

**(-Back to Blanc and Neptune in Lowee-)**

"N-Neptune…?" Blanc muttered, her surprise.

"Hi Blanc. How's it goin'?" Neptune grinned cheerfully.

"Why are you here, Neptune?" Blanc asked with a glare.

"Why? Hmm… maybe because I felt like it." Neptune answered vaguely, "I haven't visited your place in so long, I figure I drop in and surprise you. Surprised, right?"

"Yes, I am… how did even get in here in the first place?" Blanc inquired further.

"Duh! I walked in through the front door!"

"_Note to self: make sure Mina locks the door the next time she leaves me alone..._" Blanc mentally noted.

"Anyway, look at all of these books. You read all of them, right?" Neptune gazed in awe of the number of books in Blanc's room.

"Yes. I read them all. Sometimes, I'll even reread them. Satisfied?" asked an annoyed Blanc.

"Gee, I don't know if I could stand reading all day long. I'd surely die of pure boredom." Neptune said, carelessly pushing Blanc's buttons.

"The hell was that?! If you don't like my hobbies, you can just go home, dammit!" Blanc yelled, finally losing her temper, clearly shown by her trademark glowing red eye, "Why the hell did you even come here in the first place?!"

"I just told you, didn't I?" Neptune asked, scouting over to Blanc.

"I'm talking about the real reason, dumbass!" Blanc barked, but then she paused for a moment, realizing something, "Wait. Don't tell me, you snuck off while Histoire wasn't looking…"

"Yep. That's correct. I pulled a total wool over on her eyes." Neptune said, rolling over on her stomach.

"How typical." Blanc scowled, "Then again, I'm sure you've done it more times then we can count."

"Anyway, what's wrong with spending a little quality time together?"

"I just prefer peace and quiet. Something you surely don't understand." Blanc said, getting more annoyed, "Just hurry up and leave…"

"Oh geez! You're always so mean, Blanc!" Neptune complained, "I came all this way to see you and you try to shove me out the door!"

"You don't have to come!" Blanc retorted.

"Yeah, I didn't have to, but I did. I really like seeing you Blanc." Neptune smiled.

"I-I don't care if you… like me or not…" Blanc began whispering, hiding her face behind the book she was reading. She was actually blushing for some reason, and her pride couldn't allow her to show it.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why're you hiding that pretty face?" Neptune asked the suddenly shy CPU.

"I-I'm not hiding anything!" Blanc yelled, inadvertently revealing her blushing and embarrassed face, "Now, would please get out!"

"Wow, I didn't know you get embarrassed so easily." Neptune smirked, "It's pretty cute."

"S-Shut up!" Blanc turned her back to Neptune, much more embarrassed than before, and hid behind her book again.

"C'mon, the only time I see you show emotion when you're angry, or frustrated. I gotta see more of this cute reaction!"

"I'm clearly frustrated right now! It's because you're harassing me!" Blanc yelled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Neptune smiled wryly, before easing her way over to Blanc, "I'm sorry Blanc. You were just so cute, I couldn't help myself."

"As if I'd buy an apology like that." Blanc muttered, "And stop calling me cute."

"But, it's true. You're just so darn cute!" Neptune cheers, poking Blanc in the thigh, which provoked an unexpected reaction from Lowee's CPU.

"Ah!" she squealed, jumping a couple inch away from Planeptune's CPU, who had just sat that there with a surprised expression.

**(-Meanwhile: Leanbox's Basilicom-)**

"Oh, Nepgear, you look so perfect!" Vert chimed, as a nurse costumed Nepgear stood before the elegant CPU.

"U-Um… Vert…?" Nepgear mumbled.

"I knew a nurse costume would good on you."

"_First dresses, now cosplay…?_" Nepgear thought, remembering the time Vert dressed her in various dresses. Vert has officially become a fusion of a proper lady and an otaku.

"Hmm…? What should come next? A cheerleader? Maybe a maid? Maids are the best!"

"P-Please, wait a minute, Vert!" Nepgear called to Vert.

"Hm? What's the matter, Nepgear?" Vert asked.

"Well, you see. I didn't come here to play dress up, again... I'm sorry." Nepgear apologized.

"Oh, I see. I apologize for getting so excited." Vert apologized, looking dejected.

"N-No. It's okay. I'm glad you like me, I really am."

"Then, how about you try this outfit for me." Vert happily pulled out another costume for the Candidate to wear. It looked like a race queen outfit.

"BUT!" Nepgear quickly announced before being forced to wear another embarrassing outfit, "I'm actually here looking for my sister, Neptune!"

"Neptune?" Vert inquired, before understanding the situation, "Oh, I see. She must've slipped away from Histy's watchful eye again, didn't she?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that's what happened."

"Hehe, that's hardly a surprise. Neptune is always one to shirk her duties as a CPU." Vert chuckled.

"Um… no offense, but I don't think you should be talking, Vert."

"In any event, I don't think Neptune is here. Chika would have informed me of her arrival. And I'm fairly certain she'd be making a lot noise."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not being of much help."

"Don't worry about it. If she's not in Lastation or Leanbox, she must have gone to Lowee." Nepgear said, "I hope she's not bothering Blanc, or anything…" she added with worry in her voice.

"Yes, perhaps you should check Lowee out, just in case."

"Okay. Thanks for having me." Nepgear smiled, before taking her leave.

"Oh, Nepgear, if you feel like sneaking away from work as well, come here and we can choose more outfits for you to wear."

"um… sure…" Nepgear said, and left for Lowee.

Vert hopes that Nepgear will come to visit again soon. Meanwhile, Chika, who had been hiding in the lobby biting her nails, wishes Nepgear never comes back.

**(-Back to Neptune and Blanc again-)**

"Huh?" after giving Blanc a light poke to the thigh, she just stared at the girl in front of her.

"O-Oh... crap..." Blanc muttered under her breath.

"_That was a high pitch squeal, coming from her... right…?_" Neptune wondered. Did that really come from Blanc? In order to find out for sure, Neptune poked Blanc in the thigh again.

"Ahh!" Blanc yelped, "S-Stop that!" Blanc defensively covered her legs.

"Ohh! I just discovered something new about Blanc again! You're really ticklish, especially around the thighs…" Neptune smirked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"D-Don't you dare!" Blanc glared at Neptune. Clearly, she had a bad feeling of what happens next.

"Now now! Let's have fun experimenting with this discovery!" Neptune declared and immediately began her assault on a defenseless Blanc. She starts by jumping on Blanc, and rubs her fingers up and down the skin of Blanc's thighs. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Neptune chanted as she tickled Blanc.

"Ahh! Agh! S-Stop…!" Blanc pleaded, trying to keep her voice from leaking out.

"You're legs are really soft and squishy!" Neptune squealed as she continued to tickle Blanc's thighs. As expected from Neptune, she got overly excited. Just seeing Blanc react this way made her more eager to tease the smaller CPU.

"S-Stop! I can't take it!" Blanc pleaded, struggling to get away.

"No way! We're just getting started! Your face is turning all kinds of red!" Neptune stated as she continues her tickle torture on Blanc.

"It's because you're doing something so embarrassing!" Blanc cried, "N-Now it's starting to... ah!"

"Oh, does that feel good? That's so cute!" Neptune cooed, clearly enjoying herself. It didn't last very long, as Blanc was slowly starting to show signs of her temper flaring up again, and it didn't take very long to show.

"**AAARGHHH!** YOU BITCH! DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY WITH TICKLING ME!" Blanc roared in fury, her voice echoing throughout the Basilicom.

_**BAM!**_

"GYAA!" Neptune screamed as she was brutally counterattacked by Lowee's angry CPU.

**(-The Streets of Lowee-)**

Nepgear, after already visiting Lastation and Leanbox, now travels the streets of Lowee, hoping to find her sister this time.

"Here's hoping I find Neptune, this time." she prayed to herself.

"Hey! Nepgear!"

"Miss Nepgear...!"

Nepgear heard two familiar little voice. She turned and found Ram and Rom standing behind her.

"Oh, hi there, Ram, Rom! It's been a while." Nepgear smiled to the younger twin candidates.

"Not long enough, it hasn't." Ram said, with the ever cheeky smile.

"Teehee..." Rom giggled happily.

"So, what's up? Are you two running errands?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah, but we're done, so we're just heading home." Ram answered.

"Mina's... with us, too..." Rom quietly whispered.

"My, if it isn't Nepgear." the Oracle's voice said, joining the twins seconds.

"Hello, Mina. It's good to see you all again." Nepgear smiled to Mina.

"As it is to you too." Lowee's Oracle smiled to the CPU candidate, "But, I why are you here?"

"Well, it's my sister. She's snuck away from work again, and now I'm looking for her." Nepgear explained.

"Again, huh? Sucks to have a sister like that." Ram smirked.

"Ram... that's mean..." Rom scolded her sister.

"No, it's okay Rom. I'm used to it." Nepgear assured.

"So, have you had any luck finding Miss Neptune?" Mina asked.

"No. I've already checked with Lastation and Leanbox. She wasn't in either nation."

"I see. That would mean she's somewhere on Lowee." Mina said.

Silence fell over the four as they stood. Knowing Neptune, there's probably only one place in Lowee she'd check into, and that would Lowee's Basilicom, with Blanc currently holding down the fort.

"Um, Nepgear, would you like to accompany us to the Basilicom?" Mina asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes, please." Nepgear agreed.

The three CPU Candidates and the Oracle went on the Basilicom to check on Blanc, and see Neptune was there, too.

Along the way, Mina thought "_Note to self: be sure to lock the door before leaving the Basilicom._"

**(-Lowee's Basilicom: Blanc's Room-)**

Meanwhile, Blanc breathes heavily, after throwing down with her hammer.

Neptune laid crawled out on the floor, with a huge bump on her head. After a little while, she lifts herself up, in a daze.

"Blanc, that hurt..." she groaned.

"That's what you get for getting carried away!" Blanc retorted, with a combination of fury and embarrassment.

"But, I didn't know you were so ticklish there. It was such a surprise." Neptune said.

"... You don't need to make a spectacle of it..."

"So, was that your first getting a tickle torture?" Neptune asked with a slightly smirk.

"No. Rom and Ram usually do it whenever we play together..." Blanc said, memories of those times resurfacing in her mind, as well as an unpleasant aura forming around the CPU. Well, it was unpleasant to her at least. Her sisters were having a lot more fun then she was.

"I-I see..." Neptune said.

"You're not going to tell, right?" Blanc glared, with a specific intent in mind.

"Yes ma'am. I've already learned my lesson. No need for angry death glares." Neptune smile whirly, "But, you looked so cute I just couldn't help myself!" Neptune squealed.

"Just shut up..." Blanc demanded, while blushing again.

"Oh, is that more blush I see?" Neptune teased.

"I said shut up!" retorted Blanc.

Just then, Nepgear and the others returned the Basilicom to check on things.

"Lady Blanc, I've returned!" Mina cries out.

"We're home!" Ram shouts.

"We're... home..." Rom said quietly.

"Neptune, are you here?! And Blanc, please pardon the intrusion!" Nepgear called.

Hearing the voices, the two CPUs join the four who just arrived n the lobby.

"Oh, hello Nepgear!" Neptune said cheerfully to her little sister.

"Oh, Neptune! So, you are here!" Nepgear exclaimed, relieved that her sister was in fact with Blanc, before noticing a huge bump on her sister's head, "Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Neptune?!"

"Yeah, I just had a little too much fun with Blanc."

"I don't think it was so pleasant." Blanc scowled.

"Oh dear, did something happen while we were away?" Mina asked Blanc.

"It's nothing..." the CPU grumbled.

"Oh, I get it." Ram smirked, "Neptune must've did what I think she did to Sis."

"No fair... only we can do it with Sis..." Rom pouted.

"Um, what's "it" exactly?" Nepgear asked, nervously.

"You really wanna know?" Ram's grin grew wider.

"Ram..." Blanc growled.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, you found your big sister, so maybe you should leave, yeah?" Ram suggested.

"Good idea." Nepgear agreed, "Um, shall get going back to Planeptune? Histoire is probably upset now."

"Aw, I wanted to stay longer!" Neptune whined.

"No whining. Just get going." Blanc demanded.

"Oh poo! Fine... let's go Nepgear." said Neptune as she quietly walked toward the exit.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Nepgear said, and was about to follow her older sister.

"Wait!" Blanc suddenly called.

"Hm? What's up Blanc?" Neptune asked.

"Next time you decide to come here, don't do it unannounced. Give me a heads up, and I'll be less irritable." Blanc said, surprising everyone in the Basilicom. All except Neptune, who was more than just happy.

"Okay! I'll be sure to give a heads up for the next time I visit!" Neptune smiled, "See you later, Blanny!" Neptune waved as she and Nepgear leave the Basilicom, and went back to their nation, where they would receive another one of Histoire's fierce reprimands and long lectures.

"Don't give me such a weird nickname." Blanc protested.

"Excuse me, Lady Blanc but are we missing something...?" Mina asked with a worried look.

"No. nothing at all." answered Blanc, "I think I'm going to take a nap." she said as left to her room.

"A-Alright. Have a good nap." Mina said.

"I wonder if Sis is okay?" Ram questioned.

"Mina... is she sick...?" Rom asked Mina.

"I don't know, but maybe we should leave her alone for a little while."

The twins nodded to this.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Blanc pressed her back against the door after closing it behind. She stayed, remembering what happened today. "That... idiot..." she muttered before hitting the sack for her nap. As she slept, Blanc had a strangely pleasant dream with her and Neptune playing Wii games together. That dream put an adorable smile and the sleeping girl's face.

**(-Later in Planeptune-)**

Neptune and Nepgear are back in Planeptune, indeed getting another long lecture from a very angry Histoire. They were forced to sit on their knees and listen to their Oracle/mother figure go on and on.

While Histoire was busy with her lecture, Nepgear felt the need to ask Neptune about what happened back in Lowee with Blanc.

"Sis?" Nepgear whispered to her sister, "What really happened between you and Blanc?" she asked.

"Nothing really. I promised not tell, lest she pummel me with her hammer again." Neptune whispered back.

"So, something did happen..."

"Well, let's just say she has sensitive legs."

"SILENCE!" Histoire yelled, having caught wind of the sisters whispering to each other. "I am not done with my lecture yet, so no talking, please! Now, where was I...? Ah, yes. A proper CPU..." Histoire continued on and on.

Neptune and Nepgear would sit there listening for hours before the day ended.

* * *

BW: The end. I guess this counts as something close to yuri, but I had fun with it, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it too.


End file.
